Hector Zeroni goes to Camp Green Lake
by sagraco
Summary: *Holes* Hector Zeroni's story of Camp Green Lake
1. You're Under Arrest!

Chapter 1  
  
You're Under Arrest!  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: A single quote means he is thinking.  
  
* * *  
  
Hector Zeroni awoke to the sound of birds chirping very loudly. He sat up, dreading the day. It would just be another day of homelessness. But he had to - he couldn't stop the world.  
  
Hector got out of the playground tunnel. He walked out of the playground, but it was hard, because his shoes were very tattered and torn.  
  
'I need new shoes,' Hector thought. Today he would go to the homeless shelter and try to get some.  
  
First he bought breakfast with the little money he had. Then he walked across town to the homeless shelter.  
  
When Hector got there, he saw some little kids clinging to their mother. 'I wonder if my mom will ever come back,' he thought sadly.  
  
He saw an amazing pair of shoes on display. They had cool red x's on them. 'I want those! 'he thought.  
  
So, Hector grabbed the shoes and put them on. They were big, but he would grow into them.  
  
A few minutes later, there were some people talking about the shoes Hector had taken.  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
"Somebody stole them!"  
  
Hector realized that the shoes were not free. But he really wanted them. He walked out of the building, trying to act normal. When he got farther away, he ran.  
  
There were police cars chasing him and he was scared. 'Will I be arrested?' he thought.  
  
Just in case, Hector hid and took the shoes off. He threw them over the wall and watched as they hit a boy who was walking by. 'Oops!' Hector thought. 'I hope he doesn't get arrested.'  
  
Just then some police cars drove up to that boy and said he was under arrest.  
  
"But, they hit me on the head!" the unlucky boy said.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent," said one of the cops.  
  
Hector walked away from the scene. He didn't want to be found. But now, he had no shoes. Would he have to walk around the city with only his socks on? Yep.  
  
He went back to the park. The next day he would probably go get some shoes. He would have to steal them, even though he didn't like stealing.  
  
Hector tried to be calm. He thought about his mother - the way she smiled. The way she talked. He missed her so much! 'I'll find her again... someday.'  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Hector was really tired. His feet were cold. He needed shoes - and he needed them fast.  
  
Hector got up and walked to the nearest shoe store. He tried on a pair, and it fit him perfectly!  
  
He put the box back, and walked to the front of the store, pretending he was just seeing how they fit. He took a deep breath, and ran out of the store as quickly as he could. An alarm went off, and the store owners came looking for the burglar.  
  
Hector hid behind a wall as they ran by. Not a good idea. One of the searchers saw him and shouted, "Here he is!"  
  
They kept him in their grip until the police car came. The cop put handcuffs on him. She said, "You have the right to remain silent."  
  
Hector said nothing.  
  
He got in the car when she told him to. She said, "Those shoes you stole were worth seventy-nine bucks!"  
  
'Oh, man,' he thought, 'I'm busted!'  
  
They put him in jail for the night. He was scared... 'What will happen to me?'  
  
The next morning they took Hector to court right away. The lawyer said, "There's an opening at Camp Green Lake. It's your choice - jail, or Camp Green Lake."  
  
"I'd rather go to camp," Hector said quietly.  
  
The lawyer said, "Okay then, 18 months at Camp Green Lake!"  
  
'Oh, great! 18 months!' Hector thought, angrily.  
  
"Pack up your things, because you'll leave tomorrow."  
  
Hector didn't want to say that he didn't have many things.  
  
* * *  
  
Hector was pushed onto a bus the next morning. He was the only one on it.  
  
"It's an 8 - hour drive to camp," said the bus driver.  
  
'Gee, where is this camp?' Hector thought. 'In the desert or something?'  
  
Hector was yet to find that it really was in the desert.  
  
* * *  
  
Do you like it? Please Read and Review! It's my first fanfic! 


	2. Welcome to Camp Green Lake

Chapter 2  
  
Welcome to Camp Green Lake!  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
* * *  
  
The bus jerked to a stop and Hector opened his eyes. He looked out the window, and there were many boys in orange suits. Besides that, all he could see was desert for miles around.  
  
The guard motioned for Hector to follow him. So he did. He was led into a small room.  
  
"Sit down," a mean-looking man said.  
  
Hector sat down.  
  
"My name is Mr. Sir," the man said.  
  
Hector thought, 'Yeah right.' He chuckled to himself.  
  
"You think that's funny? Huh?" Mr. Sir said.  
  
"No, Mr. Sir," Hector murmured.  
  
Mr. Sir looked at the paper on his clipboard. "Hector Zeroni?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sir," Hector said.  
  
"Hmm." Mr. Sir got up. Hector followed. He saw Mr. Sir get out an orange suit.  
  
"Put this on." He thrust it at Hector.  
  
He did. It was big and uncomfortable.  
  
Mr. Sir explained that he would get two uniforms, one for work and one for rest.  
  
"You will dig one hole each day," Mr. Sir said, "five feet deep and five feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick."  
  
'Gee,' Hector thought, 'that's deeper than me!'  
  
Mr. Sir led Hector out into the sun. "You will be staying in D-tent. This is your counselor, Mr. Pendanski," he said as a man walked up.  
  
"Hello, Hector," Mr. Pendanski said, "Follow me."  
  
Hector followed him into the cafeteria. Mr. Pendanski told him to get food and sit down. So he did.  
  
"This is Hector," said Mr. Pendanski to the boys at the table.  
  
"Hey," one of the boys said.  
  
Hector nodded at him.  
  
The boys called out their names without looking up from their food.  
  
"I'm X-Ray."  
  
"Armpit,"  
  
"Squid."  
  
"Zigzag."  
  
"Magnet."  
  
"Barf bag."  
  
"Well, I'll let you get to know each other." Mr. Pendanski said. He left.  
  
"What'd you do to get here?" X-Ray asked.  
  
Hector said nothing. He would have to explain that he had been homeless, and he didn't want to do that.  
  
"Well?" Magnet said.  
  
Hector sighed. "Nothing."  
  
"Whatever, man," Squid said.  
  
"Hey X, what'll we call him?" Barf bag asked.  
  
"I donno yet."  
  
Hector didn't want a nickname. But apparently they were planning on giving him one.  
  
They finished their dinner and got up. "You coming?" Armpit asked him.  
  
Hector said nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Mr. Pendanski caught up to the other boys. "Where's Hector?"  
  
"He's still in there."  
  
"Oh. I wanted to tell you boys that Hector can't read. But be nice to him."  
  
"Why should we? He wasn't nice to us. He ignored us."  
  
"Alan, he's probably shy."  
  
"My name's Squid,"  
  
"Uh huh." Mr. Pendanski walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
Hector finished his dinner, although it was disgusting. He walked over to the tent that Mr. Pendanski had pointed out to him. There was nobody there. He lay down on a cot.  
  
'I wonder why they have nicknames. Barf bag? Ugh. They're all so mean. They probably committed worse crimes than me. I bet they're making fun of me because I'm so small. Good thing they don't know that I can't read - then they would really make fun of me.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted. All the boys walked in the tent and sat down on their cots. Except Zigzag.  
  
"Hey, get off my cot," he said.  
  
Hector looked up and realized that this was Zigzag's cot. Oops.  
  
"Get up!" Zigzag shouted.  
  
Hector got up. He cautiously walked over to the empty cot.  
  
Zigzag was really angry. He ran over to Hector and picked him up. He threw him onto the cot.  
  
"Ow!" Hector yelled.  
  
Zigzag said sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry, Hector." He stomped over to his cot.  
  
The other boys were howling with laughter.  
  
"Zig, you're crazy," Armpit said.  
  
They talked some more then went to sleep. It was quiet.  
  
Hector lay in his cot, angry and sad. He was angry at Zigzag. Zigzag really was crazy. He was sad because all the boys thought he was just a nothing.  
  
He would prove that he wasn't. Some day, he would get revenge on Zigzag. And he would prove that he was worth something!  
  
* * *  
  
Do you like it? Please review! 


End file.
